cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel Feather
The Angel Feather (エンジェルフェザー Enjeru Fezā) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary. They first appeared in Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits. Most of the clan's units are angels, hence the name. Their units are styled around doctors, nurses, hospitals, and anything that has to do with healing. The clan's focuses on manipulating the damage zone. Unlike Nova Grappler, which simply Counter Charges (unflips) cards in the damage zone, Angel Feather can exchange cards outside the damage zone with cards within it, with cards such as Battle Cupid, Nociel (which may function as a Counter Charge if you exchange a flipped card with an unflipped one). Some Angel Feather units, like Circular Saw, Kiriel or Crimson Impact, Metatron, superior call cards from the damage zone, while other units, like Thousand Ray Pegasus or Chief Nurse, Shamsiel, have abilities that trigger whenever a card is put into the damage zone. The new Sub-clan, Celestials, make use of the Vanguard's skill by having a replica(s) of itself face-up in the damage zone. The leader of this clan is Chief Nurse, Shamsiel. Rekka Tatsunagi, Kourin Tatsunagi, and Suiko Tatsunagi use this clan in Episode 69 from the 2nd season. Only Rekka and Suiko continue to use Angel Feathers in season 3. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Rin Hashima also uses this clan. Background What is Angel Feather? (Card of the Day, July 29, 2015) It is a medical institute of which headquarter is located in "United Sanctuary", the nation which combines white magic and science. The institute is composed of angels with high level of medical technology and healing magic. Hundreds of medical teams are dispatched all over the world, and as a neutral third party, they heal all patients on the battlefield regardless of nationalities and races. In addition to healing, they also possess combat abilities for non-aggressive defense. Many special teams exist within this organization, and are responsible for specific purpose of healing or combat with good interaction among individuals. ---- Who are the Black Gravers? (Monthly Bushiroad, September Issue 2015) They are members of an "Angel Feather"'s special force, established to provide hospice care to patients dying to combat injuries and plague, and protect the time of their final journeys. During the "Invasion Great War", many warriors perished in regret and agony without anyone looking after them. "Raphael", one of the Holy Seraphs, had witnessed this scene of misery many times, and proposed to establish this special force so as to bring as much serenity as possible to the dying ones. Because no great wars have occurred since their establishment, they remain in few numbers, and they are most gracious about this situation. ---- The Special Forces of "Angel Feather" (Monthly Bushiroad, June Issue 2016) "Crimson Nursewind", the special garrison force only consisting of angels who possess abnormally strong magic. "Lapiz Lazuli Celestials", the special medical force which specializes at protecting patients on battlefield. "Black Gravers", the special medical force which brings peaceful ends to patients who have no hope of recovery. "Blossom Healers", the special medical force which provides psychological therapies and counselling service. "Innocent Messengers", the special medical service force which delivers messages between the medical institutes in the heavenly realm and the realm of men. "Silver Creators", the special development force which produce doctoroids and medical devices. Sets containing Angel Feather cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (30 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (4 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (21 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (10 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (23 cards) *G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword (17 cards) *G Booster Set 9: Divine Dragon Caper (16 cards) Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Races Shared Races *Angel *Golem *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Celestials *Gavrail *Nociel List of Angel Feather cards Grade 0 *Aurora Ribbon Pigeon (Stand) (High Beast) *Black Candle, Azrail (Angel) *Black Omen, Phul (Angel) *Black Report, Ridwan (Angel) *Black Spark, Munkar (Critical) (Angel) *Bouquet Toss Messenger (Draw) (Angel) *Celestial, Landing Pegasus (Draw) (High Beast) *Crimson Heart, Nahas (Angel) *Critical Hit Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Cure Drop Angel (Angel) *Doctoroid Felias (Draw) (Workeroid) *Doctoroid Refros (Stand) (Workeroid) *Encourage Celestial, Tamiel (Stand) (Angel) *Fever Therapy Nurse (Draw) (Angel) *First Aid Celestial, Peniel (Angel) *Happy Bell, Nociel (Stand) (Angel) *High Treble Angel (Stand) (Angel) *Hope Child, Turiel (Angel) *Hot Shot Celestial, Samyaza (Critical) (Angel) *Invert Celestial, Asbeel (Critical) (Angel) *Miracle Feather Nurse (Angel) *MRI Angel (Draw) (Angel) *Nurse of Danger Heart (Critical) (Angel) *Nurse of Sweet Heart (Heal) (Angel) *Puncture Celestial, Gadriel (Angel) *Rampage Cart Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Recovery Celestial, Ramuel (Heal) (Angel) *Rocket Dash Unicorn (Critical) (High Beast) *Sunny Smile Angel (Heal) (Angel) *Surgery Angel (Stand) (Angel) *Teardrop Phoenix (Heal) *Thermometer Angel (Angel) Grade 1 *Absorb Celestial, Bahariya (Angel) *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel (Angel) *Anesthesia Celestial, Rumael (Angel) *Battle Cupid, Nociel (Angel) *Black Bomber, Maalik (Angel) *Black Call, Nakir (Angel) *Black Mirage, Hageete (Angel) *Black Mixer, Hiniel (Angel) *Black Pain, Marut (Angel) *Black Record, Israfil (Angel) *Burst Shot, Bethnael (Angel) *Candlelight Angel (Angel) *Carrier of the Life Water (High Beast) *Celestial, Emergency Pegasus (High Beast) *Clutch Rifle Angel (Angel) *Confidence Celestial, Rumjal (Angel) *Crimson Mind, Baruch (Angel) *Doctoroid Premas (Workeroid) *Doctroid Micros (Workeroid) *Doctroid Remnon (Workeroid) *Drill Motor Nurse (Angel) *Drugstore Nurse (Angel) *Emergency Vehicle (Workeroid) *First Aid Corgi (High Beast) *Heavenly Injector (Angel) *Lancet Shooter (Angel) *Lightning Charger (Human) *Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (Angel) *Nurse-cap Dalmatian (High Beast) *Nurse of Smash Heart (Angel) *Nursing Celestial, Narelle (Angel) *Order Celestial, Yeqon (Angel) *Pure Keeper, Requiel (Angel) *Solid Celestial, Adnar-el (Angel) *Tender Pigeon (High Beast) *Thousand Ray Pegasus (High Beast) *Underlay Celestial, Hesediel (Angel) Grade 2 *Artistic Celestial Machariel (Angel) *Black Dream, Zabaniya (Angel) *Black Relief, Aratoron (Angel) *Black Slice, Harut (Angel) *Candle Celestial, Sariel (Angel) *Capsule Gift Nurse (Angel) *Control Celestial, He-el (Angel) *Core Memory, Armaros (Angel) *Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (Angel) *Doctroid Argus (Workeroid) *Doctroid Megalos (Workeroid) *Dosage Celestial, Asmodel (Angel) *Dreamlight Unicorn (High Beast) *Emergency Celestial, Danielle (Angel) *Essence Celestial, Becca (Angel) *Examine Angel (Angel) *Fate Healer, Ergodiel (Angel) *Frontal Celestial, Mel'ejal (Angel) *Gattling Shot, Barbiel (Angel) *Holy Zone, Penemue (Angel) *Iron Heart, Mastema (Angel) *Laser Clutcher, Ke'el (Angel) *Learning Angel (Angel) *Love Machine Gun, Nociel (Angel) *Medical Bomber Nurse (Angel) *Million Ray Pegasus (High Beast) *Nurse of Broken Heart (Angel) *Rear Impetus Celestial, Armaiti (Angel) *Surgical Celestial, Batariel (Angel) *Treatment Nurse (Angel) *Twinkle Knife Angel (Angel) *Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel (Angel) Grade 3 *Accident Celestial, Batarel (Angel) *Black Devote, Phaleg (Angel) *Black Shiver, Gavrail (Angel) *Booting Celestial, Sandalphon (Angel) *Chief Nurse, Shamsiel (Angel) *Circular Saw, Kiriel (Angel) *Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Яeverse" (Angel) *Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel (Angel) *Crimson Impact, Metatron (Angel) *Crimson Roar, Metatron (Angel) *Dressing Barrage, Sathariel (Angel) *Drill Bullet, Geniel (Angel) *Elastic Bipolar, Latiel (Angel) *Electrohm, Elia (Angel) *Excellence Celestial, Yophiel (Angel) *Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael (Angel) *Love Sniper, Nociel (Angel) *Medical Gunner, Hermieres (Angel) *Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (Golem) *Mobile Hospital, Elysium (Golem) *Mobile Hospital, Feather Palace (Golem) *Mobile Ward, Healing Palace (Golem) *Operation Celestial, Armen (Angel) *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel (Angel) *Pulse Wave, Adriel (Angel) *Requiem Pegasus (High Beast) *Retractor, Sarakiel (Angel) *Reverse Aura Phoenix (High Beast) *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel (Angel) *Spiral Celestial, Hellm (Angel) *The Phoenix, Calamity Flame (Salamander) Grade 4 *Black Seraph, Gavrail (Angel) *Holy Celestial, Anafiel (Angel) *Holy Celestial, Mikhael (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Altiel (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Nociel (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Oriphiel (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Raphael (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Raziel (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Suriel (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Uriel (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Zachariel (Angel) Trivia *Many Angel Feather units are named after actual angels from Christian folklore. Category:Angel Feather